


Valentines

by HermioneJBlack



Series: Honest Love [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneJBlack/pseuds/HermioneJBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines 2016, Robert has plans for Aaron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> A late Valentines story

It’s the day before Valentine’s 2016 and Robert had plans for someone special. It’s been a year since he ended his engagement and told everyone he was in love with a man, and he couldn’t be happier. Robert lay on the bed, watching as Aaron slept peacefully. Aaron began to stir.

“Hey,” Aaron said when he saw Robert. “How long have you been watching me?”

“A while,” Robert smiled. “You looked so peaceful.”

Aaron chuckled. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were going soft.”

“No, I’m not.”

“If you say so.”

They lay together for a while, watching each other. Aaron saw the look on his boyfriend’s face.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

Robert smiled. “I’m thinking about how lucky I am.”

“Lucky?”

“Yes. I keep thinking about all the things I’ve done, the people I’ve hurt, and I wonder what the hell I did to deserve someone as amazing as you.”

Aaron smiled at him. “You’re a good man, Robert. If anything I’m the lucky one.”

“What do you mean?” Robert frowned.

“You’ve seen the scars, Robert. You’ve seen how damaged I am. After all this time, I still wonder why you bother with me.” Aaron turned away as tears began to fill his eyes.

Robert reached out and gently turned Aaron’s face towards him. “Babe, look at me.” Aaron’s eyes looked up. “You are not damaged. If anything, you’re a survivor. Even after everything you’ve been through, you keep fighting instead of giving up. These scars prove that. They are a part of you, and I love them because I love you.” He gently traced a scar on Aaron’s hip. “Especially this one.”

“Why?”

Robert continued to trace to scar. “This is the one I caused. You hurt yourself because I hurt you. I love this scar because it reminds me of how much has changed. It reminds me of the man I never want to be again. Most importantly, this scar is the reminder that even though I hurt you, badly, you still gave me a chance, and I’ll be forever grateful for that.” Robert pulled Aaron to him, when he saw Aaron’s tears begin to fall.

“Thank you,” Aaron whispered.

“Anything for you.” The pulled apart. “Are you doing anything tomorrow?”

“No.”

“You are now.”

“Tomorrow isn’t what I think it is, is it?” Aaron asked.

“Maybe.”

“Robert,” Aaron groaned. “You know I don’t do Valentine’s Day.”

“I know,” Robert said, “but you’ll like what I have planned. Trust me.”

“Fine.” Aaron got out of bed. “I need to get ready for work.” He picked up his favourite chain and sighed when he remembered it was broken, before he put it away in the bedside draw.”

Robert smiled as he watched Aaron get ready. He saw Aaron pick up the chain and sigh, and an idea came to him.

*

Robert made his way into Hotten and began wondering around the shops, trying to find the perfect gift his boyfriend. He walked into a jewellery shop and looked around.

“Hello,” the shop assistant greeted. “Can I help you at all?”

“I’m looking for a gift for my boyfriend,” Robert replied.

“Were you thinking of anything in particular?”

“I have an idea.” Robert leant across the glass cabinet and pointed.

The shop assistant smiled. “That is a very fine choice, sir.”

Robert left the shop soon after, feeling very happy, when he bumped into someone. “Sorry,” he said. He looked up and recognised the person. “Chrissie.”

“Hello, Robert,” she said politely.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I thought I’d treat myself to a day of shopping,” she smiled, “ and there’s a couple of shops I really liked here. So how are you? You’ve been shopping, I see.”

Robert was shocked at her politeness. “I’m good, thanks,” he told her. “I was just getting something fixed for Aaron.”

Chrissie stiffened immediately. “Oh, you’re still with him?” she asked with slight bitterness.

Robert smiled as he thought of Aaron. “Yes, I am.”

“Right,” Chrissie said. “Well, I’ll see you around.” She walked away quickly.

Robert shook his head, before turning and carrying on with his day

*

Once he was back at the pub, Robert went in search of Chas. Walking into the bar, he found her. 

“Chas,” Robert said. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

Chas looked at him in surprise. “Sure.”

Robert went to the backroom, and Chas followed. Nervous, Robert began pacing.

“What’s wrong?” Chas asked.

“Um …”

“What’ve you done?” Chas was starting to get suspicious.

“What?” Robert stooped and looked at her. “I haven’t done anything.”

Chas looked back at him. “Then why are you so nervous?”

“It’s just your Aaron’s mum,” he said as he nervously ran his hand through his hair, “and what you think is important to him.”

“Just spit it out, Robert.”

“I want to ask Aaron to marry me,” Robert said quickly.

“Oh,” Chas replied, unsure what else to say. “And you’re what? Asking for my permission?”

“Not exactly,” Robert told her. “No offence, but I’m planning to ask him with or without your permission. I just want to know you’re ok with it.”

“Marriage is a big step, Robert, especially with everything that’s happened with the two of you.”

“I know, but even when I was with Chrissie, I kept imagining what it wold be like if it was Aaron I was marrying and not her.”

“This means a lot to you, doesn’t it?” Chas sighed.

“Aaron means everything to me, and you mean everything to him, even if he doesn’t say it. I don’t want to cause problems between the two of you if you don’t agree with this.”

“I know you, Robert. I know you’re going to do this no matter what I say, and I know Aaron loves you, and he’ll marry you even if I wasn’t ok with it. But as long as you promise me that you’ll always look after him, then I have no problem with it.”

Robert smiled. “I promise,” he said, before hugging her. “Thank you.” He pulled back. “I don’t suppose you could do me a favour?”

“Depends what it is.”

“You couldn’t get hold of the spare keys to the garage without Aaron knowing, and get him to the garage tomorrow night, could you?”

Chas smiled. “I’ll see what I can do.”

*

The night had arrived and Robert was waiting nervously for Aaron to arrive. He had spent the last hour setting things up, wanting everything to be perfect.

*

Chas was at pub when she got the text from Robert, saying everything was ready. She left the bar in search of Aaron.

“Aaron?” She walked into the backroom, and found him in the sofa with his phone. “There you are.”

Aaron looked up at her. “Have you seen Robert?” he asked.

“Not recently,” Chas answered, trying not to reveal anything. “Why?”

“He’s not answering his phone,” he replied worriedly, turning back to his phone

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

“Yeah.”

Chas had a small smile on her face as she asked, “Is anyone in the garage?”

Aaron looked at her. “No. Why?”

“I was clearing glasses outside and saw a light on.”

“I’ll go and check,” he said as he got up. “If you see Robert, tell him where I’ve gone.” He left.

*

Aaron arrived at the garage and noticed the door wasn’t locked. He slowly pushed it open and looked inside.

“Hello?” he called. Not hearing a reply, he carefully walked inside and towards the car that was there.

Suddenly the door closed with a loud bang. Aaron spun around and saw Robert leaning against the wall behind him.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Robert smiled.

“Fucking hell, Robert. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Robert walked over and pulled Aaron to him. “I’m sorry, babe.”

“What are you doing here?” Aaron asked, while hugging Robert.

“Planning your surprise.”

Robert pulled away, took Aaron’s hand and led him around the car. On the floor was a blanket with cushions, surrounded by food and a few candles. Aaron froze in shock.

“I know with all the petrol and oil, we couldn’t have real candles, so I got battery powered ones instead,” Robert said. He turned to Aaron. “Do you like it?”

Aaron turned to him and smiled. “Like it? I love it.” He kisses Robert. “Thank you.”

They sat down and began to eat as they enjoyed each other’s company.

“Why here?” Aaron asked suddenly.

“What?” Robert replied confused.

“Well, it’s not the nicest place to have a picnic, so I’m guessing there’s a reason you chose here.”

Robert smiled. “This is where I first saw you.” They looked at each other for a second, before they started to laugh. “Sorry, that was really bad, wasn’t it?”

“Just a little, yeah,” Aaron laughed. “But it was sweet.”

They laughed for a bit longer, before stopping and Robert reached for something. “I got you something.”

“Robert, you didn’t have to.”

“I know.” Robert handed him a long box. 

Aaron took the box and opened it. He looked up at Robert. “Is this …?”

“Your favourite chain? Yeah,” Robert said. “I saw how upset you were when it broke, so I got it fixed for you.”

Aaron kissed him gently. “Thank you.” He pulled back, and noticed Robert becoming a little agitated. “What’s wrong?”

Robert shook his head. “Nothing.” He paused for a second. “I have something else for you.” He reached into his pocket and too out a small box. “I love you, Aaron, more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I know things haven’t been easy for us, but I don’t regret anything because I have you.” He opened the box, and took a deep breath. “Will you marry me?”

Aaron looked at the beautiful platinum rings inside the box. He looked up Robert. “Robert,” he cried. “Of course I will.” Robert smiled as Aaron threw his arms around him.

They pulled away, and Robert took one of the rings and placed it on Aaron’s finger. Aaron couldn’t stop smiling as he took the second ring, and did the same for Robert, before they kissed again, passionately.

When they pulled away, Aaron leant over and whispered in Robert’s ear, “What do you say to packing everything up, and going home to celebrate properly.”

Robert grinned, and kissed him quickly, before they packed up and left the garage. Robert waited as Aaron locked up, before taking his fiancé’s hand, and leading him home for a private celebration.


End file.
